2023 Hurricane Season for y'all
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season (dubbed "for y'all" by a little 10 year old girl from Austin, Texas, Sharon Martin, who climbed on top of the newsreader's desk in BBC Studios, London, UK while screaming this catchprase so loudly even the computer guys 120 storeys high can hear) was an extremely active season that produced 34 named storms, 29 hurricanes, and 20 major hurricanes. This was mainly due to the influence of an extreme La Nina event, combined with low wind shear throughout the entire basin and abnormally high sea temperatures. It severely trumps 2005 with being the Atlantic's most active, craziest season TO DATE and if you disagree you will not see daylight. Nuh uh. Seasonal forecasts (fixing) Timeline (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2023 till:01/31/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression=_<≤_39_mph_(≤_62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm=_<40-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1=_<74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2=_<96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3=_<111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4=_<131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5=_<≥_156_mph_(≥250_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break from:05/03/2023 till:05/04/2023 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:06/06/2023 till:06/06/2023 color:TD text:Bret (TD) from:06/07/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:TD text:Cindy (TS) from:06/20/2023 till:06/30/2023 color:C3 text:Dorian (C3) from:06/21/2023 till:06/21/2023 color:TD text:Emily(TD) from:07/02/2023 till:07/06/2023 color:TD text:Fred (TS) from:07/06/2023 till:07/30/2023 color:C5 text:Gonzalita (C5) barset:break from:07/09/2023 till:08/21/2023 color:C5 text:Humberto (C5) from:07/18/2023 till:07/31/2023 color:C4 text:Irene (C4) from:07/30/2023 till:07/31/2023 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:08/02/2023 till:09/13/2023 color:C5 text:Kayleigh (C5) from:08/05/2023 till:08/31/2023 color:C5 text:Lorenzo (C5) from:08/08/2023 till:08/19/2023 color:C4 text:Maddison (C4) barset:break barset:skip from:08/16/2023 till:08/17/2023 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:08/20/2023 till:08/27/2023 color:C2 text:Odette (C2) barset:skip barset:skip barset:break barset:break barset:skip barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2023 till:06/01/2023 text:May from:06/01/2023 till:07/01/2023 text:June from:07/01/2023 till:08/01/2023 text:July from:08/01/2023 till:09/01/2023 text:August from:09/01/2023 till:10/01/2023 text:September from:10/01/2023 till:11/01/2023 text:October from:11/01/2023 till:12/01/2023 text:November from:12/01/2023 till:12/31/2023 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:01/31/2024 text:January 2024 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(from the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems (FIXING MY BABIES) Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Arlene was a pathetic little storm that didn't affect anyone. Yawn- NEEEXT! Tropical Depression Bret Tropical Depression Bret, a sad little storm that formed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, only managed to be a tropical depression for barely an hour. Despite the naming convention for not giving any tropical depression a name, the National Hurricane Centre claimed that when Bret was active, he was a 40mph storm. However that wasn't the case as the Hurricane Hunter planes weren't in operation, neither did they measure the storm's intensity correctly since they let a summer intern do the job while the proper forecasters were 'avin an 'oliday in Ibiza. Sad, but it ain't the truth. You get a gold star for effort. NEXT! Storm names (FIXING THESE CUTIES) The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2029 season. Because 24 names just wasn't enough for this roidy season, the NHC had to improvise on a new set of names. They didn't use the Greek alphabet like in 2005 when the lists were last exhausted because one eccentric weather forecaster, Dr Klotzdashian, said that "these storms slay too much to not have a proper name". Retirement Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) count (fixing) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects (fixing) This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season (remember, FOR Y'ALL!). This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2023 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Unusual seasons